Расслабимся?
by JoFoxWolf
Summary: Сплошная груда дел способна утомить кого угодно. Но даже когда работы выше крыши всегда есть место для секса. *Порно *Темные эльфы


АВТОР: Joanne de Devilion (она же JoFoxWolf)

НАЗВАНИЕ: "Расслабимся?"

БЕТА: Anghel Waterfall

ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: мир LineageII © NCsoft, герои принадлежат Anghel Waterfall.

СТАТУС: Закончен

ЖАНР: PWP, Lemon

РЕЙТИНГ: NC-17

ПЕРСОНАЖИ: Леонардо/Ромильда

КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Сплошная груда дел способна утомить кого угодно. Но даже когда работы выше крыши всегда есть место для секса.

ОТ АВТОРА: Хехе, не могла и их обойти стороной )) Конечно по части стратегии и вообще всего кофнликта я схалтурила, но блин... На*уй он вообще сдался в пореве без сюжета? Кстати, не повторяйте того, что Ромильда сделала с Леном так запросто - для этого надо бережно обходится с партнером, иметь полное доверие между вами и наконец.. узнать побольше о самом акте.

Главные лица – представители расы темных эльфов.

Замок Норденшельдской семьи обычно был тих и являл собою почти сказочный вид. Правда, сказка получалась не из радужных. Замок был сконструирован совместными усилиями человеческих и темноэльфийских архитекторов, потому хоть и был сделан с изыском и прямо горел роскошью, но выполнен был в таинственном и довольно мрачноватом стиле темной расы.

И хотя обычно замок казался темной и неприступной, почти призрачной крепостью, сегодня он буквально полыхал в разноцветных огнях фейерверков и окон, из которых струилось необычайно много света. Большой двор перед фамильной ценностью Норденшельдской семьи, середину которой украшал фонтан, был полон карет. Ещё за двести шагов до тяжелых дверей было слышно веселую музыку и множество тембров самых разных голосов. Говорили быстро и оживленно, то тут то там сквозь музыку пробивался женский хохоток, где-то уже не совсем трезвый бас трубил очередной тост, поддерживаемый коротким мужским ревом. Нередко за этим самым ревом следовали новые тосты, на какие только хватало фантазии, и очередная порция отборного сквернословия, которое не могли заглушить даже надрывающиеся струны дорогих музыкальных инструментов и трубящие свою партию трубы.

Леонардо Розлинкрейц Норденшельдский, сын Валерия Розлинкрейца Норденшельдского и Каролины де Монфор, стоял у огромного окна своего кабинета. Окно тянулось от пола до потолка, поэтому темный эльф идеально видел темно-синее небо, нагло заслонившее своим темным бархатом сияние звезд. Видел чернеющие на фоне ночного неба зубчатые кроны леса, окружающего поместье. Видел он также и освещенный двор, являющий взору грязевые лужи, быстро появляющиеся под безостановочно тающим ковром снега. Как-никак, была весна. Последним, и, пожалуй, самым прекрасным мазком картины были кучера и прислуга, устроившиеся где и как попало, хотя им выделили отдельное строение с подвалом, достаточно большое чтобы там уместилась вся прислуга гостей и самих хозяев. Лен с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за людьми, укрывшимися среди кустов и карет, и распивающими самогон, теша себя мыслью, что их никто не видит. Они ошибались – темные эльфы, к которым и принадлежал Леонардо, прекрасно видели в темноте. И хоть он мог их видеть, они вряд ли увидели бы его, даже если бы захотели – его комната была единственной оставшейся без света. Да и на небе луна была затянута тучами, так что как ни крути, но эльф был в идеальном укрытии.

Позади него послышалось женское покашливание, явно не имевшее никакого отношения к болезни. Лен отпил ещё коньяка и повернулся. Перед ним стояла высокая темная эльфийка. На ней было довольно скромное, но изящное платье цвета изумруда. Не шее была тонкая золотая цепочка с агатом. Волосы были убраны в высокую прическу. Лен на глаз определил, сколь сложна была завитая прическа в исполнении, и мысленно поаплодировал искусной стилистке. Девушка перед ним устало фыркнула и подбоченилась.

-Ну?

-Чертовски рад тебя видеть, Ромильда, - Лен поклонился, довольно небрежно и размашисто но ниже, чем того требовал этикет.

-Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Лен, - холодок, проскользнувший в голосе Ромильды, не дал Лену сбить себя с толку – он достаточно долго знал девушку и мог поклясться, что это она просто набивала себе цену наигранным пренебрежением. Даже не сделала в ответ книксена или легкого кивка головой.

-Должен признаться, ты прекрасно выглядишь, - не скупился на комплименты Лен, - Я искренне поражен, как изумительно ты выглядишь в женском наряде.

-Ради этого твоего бала, на который ты меня пригласил, я с неделю бегала к портнихе, вся иглами истыкана как ёж. Торговалась с гномом, чтобы купить чертово украшение, и потратила на это полдня, кучу нервов и уйму денег. Наконец, чтобы на моей голове сотворить это чудо, - эльфийка тряхнула прической, идеально сохранившей свой первозданный вид, - мне пришлось три часа кряду сидеть на месте ровно. Цени.

-Ценю.

Ромильда сначала долго сверлила его взглядом, но усталость взяла свое.

-Зачем ты меня позвал?

-Хотел видеть тебя. Да и разве тебе не нравится бал? – Лен отошел от окна, подошел к кожаному креслу, предложил девушке сесть в него, сам остался стоять у спинки.

-Бал как бал. Да, ты меня позвал, но и тут я зазря потратила никак не меньше четырех часов, пока ты не соизволил ко мне подойти.

-Прости, - Лен отошел к своему столу, открыл один из ящиков. - Вина?

Ромильда отняла пальцы ото лба, её мастерски подкрашенные глаза сузились.

-Какое вино?

-Древиант, - сказал Лен и начал разливать дорогой напиток ещё до того, как Ромильда дала свое согласие.

Вино было сладким и крепким.

-Ты ведь не просто так призвал меня сюда, ведь так?

-Ну, не надо использовать такое слово, «призвал», - поморщился Лен. – Пригласил, будь любезна.

-Не меняет ситуации. Что тебе нужно?

-Сразу к делам, да? – Лен поставил ещё почти полный кубок на стол. – Ну что ж, приступим. Мне, понимаешь ли, надо знать, как обстоят дела с Крепостью Монахов, которую в данный момент штурмуют Rutilus Nex. Командуют им Ауэст, Нобен и Реньо, в котором есть и дорогая наша Джоанн. Мне нужно знать, как обстоят дела на фронте. Я не получал писем всю неделю а Реньо даже не соизволил связаться со мной с помощью проекции. Гонца мне, я так понимаю, из-за неясных мне мер безопасности не отправляют, хотя могли бы, - Лен уставился на Ромильду. – Мне позарез надо знать, что творится у наших дружков. Ты-то должна это знать, ехала ведь недавно вдоль ближайших деревень, думаю, Джоанн не могла удержаться, чтобы не прорваться к тебе тайком.

Ромильда опустила глаза. Долго молчала, потом ответила хриплым голосом.

-Я проезжала недалеко от форта, да, правда. Но я не знала, что там Джоанн и Ауэст. Ты же знаешь, последние два месяца я гонялась за Аршанго с его придурками.

-Кстати, как они? – перебил Лен.

-В Полях Безмолвия гниют. Нефиг было так мне палки в колеса ставить, ублюдки хреновы. Захватила их коней и пожитки и смотала оттуда. Коней продала в Гиране, потом получила вести из Деревни Охотников. Туда направилась срочно, так как делишко было неотложное. Пробыла там с неделю, накупила новых стрел и тетиву. Потом получила письмо от Джоанн. Тогда они, похоже, ещё только планировали осаду, так как мне она ничего об этом не сообщила. А может просто не имела прав. Ну, телепортировалась я ещё по некоторым делам в Руну и решила к тебе завернуть, надо было где-то отдохнуть.

Парень фыркнул, как бы всем своим естеством говоря «Я, по-твоему, владелец постоялого двора?». Ромильда не обратила на него внимания.

-Пока добиралась, остановилась в одной деревеньке, в Хаммерлехт. Там меня Джоанн как-то и нашла.

-Как, как. Ауэст шпиками обзавелся, а он от Джоанн секретов почти не имеет, особенно если это ты.

-А у тебя разве шпионов нет?

-Были. Но пока что всех, курва мать, вырезали. Ну, почти всех. Другие продались или сбежали.

-Не везет тебе с ними, - посочувствовала парню Ромильда.

-Да, - отмахнулся Лен, - времена тяжелые, но уже нашел верных новых, правда они в Иннадриле сейчас для меня работают, вот и не от кого получать известия от Ауэста. Ну, продолжай.

-Ну, телепроекцию ты теперь вряд ли получишь... Реньо мертв. Не справился со своим собственным заклинанием. Говорят, поджарился заживо, пусть земля ему будет навозом. Нобен с Ауэстом там чуть глотки друг другу не перегрызают. Зря ты с Ауэстом человека отправил. Джоанн сказала, что клан Valunyad пока не дал пробоины в защите, и, похоже, их снабжают провизией извне. Кто-то пользуется горными тоннелями, чтобы поставлять им провизию и оружие. Возможно, даже рекрутов подсылают. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть?

-Думаю что знаю, - задумчиво произнес Леонардо, потирая лоб. – Что дальше?

-М-да. Короче, решили они пока послать пару отрядов на проверку горных троп, может найдут туда лазейки и прикончат помощников, или ещё чего наделают. Вот. А так пока что наши только потрепали Valunyad немного, но решили взять небольшую паузу и обдумывают как угрохать их хитростью.

Лен в ответ что-то промычал. Ромильда следила за его лицом, оно все покрылось морщинками от усердного мышления парня. Глаза были закрыты, поэтому Лен не видел и даже не услышал, как девушка порхнула к его стулу.

-Лен?

-Ммм?

Руки Ромильды опустились на плечи Лена. От девушки пахло дождем, вином и брусникой.

-Ты только ради этого позвал меня сюда?

Лен усмехнулся, нашел руку девушки и подтянул её пониже к себе.

-Конечно не только ради этого.

Ромильда глубоко вздохнула, когда его губы коснулись её руки. Лен посадил красавицу себе на колени и принялся осыпать её легкими поцелуями. Ромильда гладила его по волосам и нежно улыбнулась, наслаждаясь приятными мгновениями.

Лен коснулся губами ключицы, направил цепочку поцелуев к плечу, вытянул руку эльфийки, стянул с неё длинную перчатку, покрывая открывающуюся кожу новыми прикосновениями губ. Ромильда тихонько засмеялась, когда Лен поцеловал её руку, а затем подушечки пальцев. Все. Парень поднял взгляд на неё.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Молча. А потом это началось.

Лен зарылся между грудей Ромильды, попутно пытаясь расшнуровать сзади ленты корсета. Расшнуровал, на удивление Ромильды, быстро. Сноровка в таких делах уже была. Лен повел языком по правой груди девушки, перемещаясь спиралью к её соску. Его язык был горячим, но смоченная горячей слюной кожа через секунду поддавалась холоду помещения, от чего грудь Ромильды напряглась. Когда Лен игрался с её соском, кожа девушки только успела привыкнуть к холоду, как сразу разгорячилась вновь под быстрыми движениями опытных рук. Ромильда запрокинула голову и замурлыкала.

Лен быстрым движением поставил красавицу перед собой и стянул с неё платье. Под платьем, как оказалось, были ещё черные чулочки. И больше ничего. Чулочки Лен решил оставить: они совсем не портили вида девушки, как грешно скрывало красоту её тела красивое платье.

Довольный видом Лен откинулся обратно в кресло. Ромильда высоко подняла ногу и перекинула через его коленки. Села на него. Лен ухмыльнулся своей фирменной ухмылочкой, посылающей дрожь и холодок скользить по спине. Его глаза полыхнули зеленым пламенем.

-Я тебе уже говорил, что ты самая красивая девушка на этом балу? – просил Лен, проводя указательным пальцем между грудей Ромильды и вниз до пупка.

-Я решила всегда отвечать тебе «нет». Надеюсь, ты завалишь меня комплиментами, - пропела ему на ухо темная эльфийка, одарив улыбающегося парня томным взглядом.

-Непременно.

Лен положил руки на грудь девушки. Принялся мять их со знанием массажиста. Ромильда закусила губу.

-Я говорил тебе, что у тебя самые прелестные грудки?

Свои слова Лен тут же подтвердил, сильно сжав груди и соски. Ромильда коротко вскрикнула.

Леонардо завел руки ей за спину и опустил голову к её животу, легко наклонив и поддерживая девушку. Провел языком по линии пупка, завел в него язык и затем поцеловал его.

-Я говорил тебе, что у тебя наипрекраснейший животик?

Он легко подкинул её вверх и положил на себя. Руки сжали ягодицы девушки, нежно массируя их и разводя в стороны.

-А я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что у тебя самая отпадная попка? – сказав это, Лен закусил мочку уха Ромильды. Сама девушка сладко улыбалась, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тем, что Лен ей говорил, в то время, как его руки говорили за него даже больше.

Но Ромильде это поднадоело. Она резко опустила руки вниз и нащупала большую серебряную пряжку ремня на дорогих штанах темного эльфа. Одним рывком избавилась от серебряного дракона с глазом-рубином. Без церемоний вскочила на ноги и стянула штаны Лена ниже колен. Лен выдал удивление только бровями. На лице все ещё сверкала его ухмылочка.

-Ого. Неужели ты так по мне соскучилась, дорогуша?

-Ещё посмотрим, кто по кому соскучился больше, милый,- съехидничала девушка, тыча указательным пальцем в растущий на глазах член Лена. Парень заерзал, когда рука девушки призрачно коснулась ствола, но не обхватила его. Ромильда улыбалась. Грязно.

-Будем играть в пытки? – Лен угостил Ромильду ядовитым пламенем зеленых глаз.

-Тоже мне, пытки. Фи! Мучиться здесь будешь ты, и только ты.

Ромильда грубо надавила на основание члена одной рукой, другую опустила к яичкам. Лен терпел. Тогда Ромильда лизнула ствол по всей длине, снизу верх . За языком, по проложенной слюной тропинке, последовал палец. Девушка лизнула головку члена, раз, другой. Лизала по кругу, самым кончиком языка, легонько и быстро. Лен закрыл глаза.

Ромильда решила перейти к более серьёзным действиям. Она спустила язык до яичек, коснулась их самую малость, играя с мошонкой. У Лена сбилось дыхание. Ромильда тихо злорадствовала про себя. Облизнула палец, провела им вокруг яичек, опять облизнула палец и пустила его уже ниже. Лена будто вырвали из мира наслаждений, радужной эйфории и окрыленных ощущений. Он резко открыл глаза, в тот самый миг, когда что-то грубо вошло в его анус.

-Ты что делаешь?! – заорал парень, хватая Ромильду за волосы.

Девушка испуганно смотрела на него своими фиалковыми глазами, но испуг в глазах быстро сменила хищная улыбка.

-Успокойся и получай наслаждение.

-Какое нахер... ах! – Лен не успел даже как следует выругаться, когда Ромильда продолжила двигать в нем своим пальчиком. «Должно быть где-то здесь», - лихорадочно думала девушка, уже представив себе весь комплект мести, который Лен мог ей подготовить. По крайней мере представляла она себе это ровно на столько, насколько позволяло её воображение.

-Ты… Су… АХ! – Лен резко дернулся, его член напряженно подпрыгнул в руке Ромильды.

«Есть! Ну, теперь-то тебе точно достанется» - улыбнулась своим мыслям Ромильда. Она благополучно нашла простату и теперь терла об неё свой пальчик. Лен бился в кресле как форель в сетях. Он пытался даже ударить девушку, но это никак у него не получалось. Крики и стоны он пытался сдержать в закушенном кулаке, но комната все равно наполнилась отголосками невероятных ощущений. Ромильда двигала рукой на члене парня в такт движениям пальца в нем. Наконец Лен протяжно застонал. Ромильда поспешно переместила на его член свой ротик. Лен кончил. Бурно и напряженно.

Когда первое потрясение прошло, Лен ещё долго угрюмо пялился на Ромильду. Затем, не побрезговав избранного сквернословия, собранного не только у своих темных сородичей, но и орков и гномов, долго вдалбливал Ромильде, что сделай она это ещё раз и он её придушит своими собственными руками. Как Отелло Дездемону в одной милой пьесе, которую он некогда читал. И ещё пригрозил ей самой страшной расправой, если этот, исключительно интимный и донельзя грязный момент просочится за пределы комнаты. Ромильда впитывала в себя его угрозы как губка, но продолжала улыбаться. Лена это вконец достало.

-Ну что ты теперь лыбу обдолбанной человеческой потаскухи на морду налепила? В чем дело? – устало спросил Лен.

-Я тебя замучила. – радостно возвестила Ромильда.

Теперь пришла пора Лена долго молчать. Наконец он вздохнул, улыбнулся и поднял Ромильду на руки.

-Ты просто не дала мне шанса.

Ромильда буквально пролетела в руках Лена в другую комнату и опустилась на мягкую кровать, покрытую дорогим шелком и бархатом. Лен прикрыл шелка балдахина и взобрался, грациозно, как кот, на девушку. Эльфийка тихонечко засмеялась. Лен поднимался к её шее, прокладывая путь поцелуями вдоль грудей, напряженных сосочков с их немного более темным ореолом, чем сама серебристая кожа девушки, добрался до ключицы. Ромильда мурлыкала сквозь улыбку.

-Скажи мне, что ты меня хочешь, - шепнул Лен ей на ухо.

-Хмпф, эгоцентричный ублюдок, - прошептала в ответ Ромильда. Леонардо с легкостью уловил сарказм в её голосе, хоть это и была правда.

Лен не собирался сдавать позиции. Он ввел в киску Ромильды палец, затем второй. Девушка дернулась, воздух покинул её губы со стоном.

-Мне остановиться? – нахально улыбнулся Лен, лениво водя язычком вокруг твердеющего левого соска.

Ромильда сопротивлялась ещё несколько мгновений, но эти ленивые, и, тем не менее, умелые движения сводили её с ума.

-Мне остановиться? – Лен повторил свой вопрос, на этот раз с нажимом – он не привык повторять дважды. Девушка в ответ только низко застонала, но не ответила. Лен вынул пальцы и замер, отодвинувшись от неё.

Ромильда была шокирована. Она все ещё глубоко дышала, но ей казалось будто она задыхается. Низ живота нудел, пульсировал неудовлетворением и требовал продолжительного внимания. Ромильда закусила губу.

-Я всего-то коснулся тебя, а ты уже такая, - Лен поднял перед глазами девушки свои пальцы, с которых ещё стекали её соки. Ромильда зарумянилась.

-Так мне остановиться? – повторил свой вопрос Лен, уже с упреком и издевкой. Ромильда смущенно опустила взгляд и что-то буркнула.

-Я не расслышал, - Лен театрально изобразил глухого. Ромильда со злости ругнулась себе под нос.

-Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал.

Лен засмеялся. Его смех был гортанный, но ласкал слух как шелк.

-Чего ты хочешь?

-Я хочу тебя, - ответила ему Ромильда. Играть из себя недотрогу здесь совсем не стоило. Она хотела секса, и это не подлежало сомнению или дешевой игре. Она хотела, чтобы Лен её оттрахал, как это было в прошлый раз. И позапрошлый раз. И за раз до этого. Как было все последние годы. По крайней мере, когда она была рядом с ним и контролировала, чтобы в его кровати была она, а не другая баба.

Лен хищно улыбнулся. Взял её за бедра и подтянул вниз, к себе. Раздвинул её ноги, пристроился. И вошел. Сразу. Девушка была уже готова к нему, уже привыкла чувствовать его в себе. И все равно было так же приятно, как в первый раз. Потому что Леонардо был по-своему нежный и ласковый. Он не мог доставить дискомфорта. По крайней мере, своим телом, чего нельзя было сказать о характере.

Он двигался в ней, а она чувствовала его. Чувствовала каждый дюйм, который он вводил в неё. Их тела опять слились в одно, как и тысячу раз до этого. И опять это было чертовски приятно. Ни один мужчина не сумел разжечь в Ромильде то, что умел разжигать только Лен – желание. Просто фанатичное желание, чтобы её продолжали любить. С другими мужчинами секс был быстрым, и как бы она не пыталась заставить себя хотеть продолжения, но она не хотела. С Леном все обстояло иначе – она хотела, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, но эту предательскую мысль встречало вштыки желание продолжения. Она не хотела отпускать Лена. И это ей нравилось в нем.

Лен тем временем закинул одну ногу Ромильды себе на плечо, слегка повернул темную эльфийку на бок и продолжил двигаться. Ромильда даже не знала, стонала она, кричала или её горло было стиснуто невидимой рукой, и она молчала. Кровь шумно пульсировала в её ушах. Ромильда видела только свою покачивающуюся грудь и голову Лена, опущенную и трясущую белой гривой в такт его движениям. Лен поднял на Ромильду свои глаза. Она видела, как они горели адским пламенем, как по его носу и подбородку скатываются капельки пота, как его рот приоткрыт. Она слышала, как он тяжело дышит, шипит, сдавленно стонет. Ромильда знала, что сама сейчас задыхается от стонов. Что-то начало приятно и щекочуще греть её внизу. Ромильда запрокинула голову, волосы уже давно выбились из изящной прически и теперь пребывали в не менее изящном беспорядке. Лен улыбнулся и погладил Ромильду по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, заодно ухватив один из её шелковистых локонов. Ромильда сладко застонала, ласкаемая нежным прикосновением и мастерским ухаживанием внизу. Оргазм подступал все ближе и ближе, и Ромильда это чувствовала. Её бедра начали неосознанно двигаться навстречу Лену, а сама девушка приподнялась на локтях. Лен шипел, тяжело дышал и ускорил темп. Он тоже был близок к фееричному окончанию этого акта. И хотя мгновение спустя они бессильно опустились на кровать, это было не последнее проявление любви за эту ночь.

Снизу доносились одинокие пьяные отголоски ещё недавно буйного веселья. Светало.


End file.
